bigbangnewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daesung
=Daesung= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Daesung (born Kang Daesung on April 26, 1989) is a member of South Korean hip hop group Big Bang. Since his debut, he has released solo singles, performed in musicals, and became a member of reality-variety series Family Outing. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daesung&action=edit&section=1 editCareer Main article: Big Bang (band) Although his parents were against the idea of him becoming a singer, Daesung pursued a career as a singer and was eventually recruited by YG Entertainment after auditioning. He later appeared on a documentary show following the potential members of what eventually became Big Bang. Their first appearance as a group was on August 19, 2006 at YG Family's 10th Anniversary concert. On September 23, 2006, they had their debut performance. The group had its first big hit with "Geojitmal" (Korean: "거짓말", "Lies") in 2007. In between various albums and EPs as a group, the members were able to pursue solo activities. Daesung released his debut trot single "Nal Bwa Gwisun" (Korean: "날 봐, 귀순", "Look at Me, Gwisun") in 2008;[1] he stated that although he was worried about dampening the group's image, he wanted to try something different.[2] The singer also joined the reality-variety show Family Outing as a permanent member. The show revealed that his IQ was 110.[3] He also joined the Korean production of Cats, playing the role of Rum Tum Tiger.[4] In the midst of Big Bang's break in early 2009, Daesung released his second trot single in early 2009, titled "Daebakiya" ("Korean: 대박이야", "Big Hit").[2] He was also scheduled to join bandmate Seungri in the autobiographical musical Shouting;[5] however, the singer was injured in a car accident before the musical's run, and ultimately required surgery.[6][7] The injuries forced Daesung to halt all activities; he eventually made his return in October 2009, joining his group for the Dream Concert.[8] According to his Agency, YG Entertainment, he is supposed to release his solo album during 2010 along with fellow bandmate T.O.P. Daesung's new song, "Cotton Candy", was released at the end of January.[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daesung&action=edit&section=2 editDiscography Main article: Big Bang discography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daesung&action=edit&section=3 editReleased singles *이제,우리.. (Now We) (Nemo featuring Daesung) *웃어본다 (Try Smiling) (Daesung Solo) *날 봐, 귀순 (Look at Me, Gwisun) trot Digital Single *대박이야! (Big Hit!) trot Digital Single *패밀리의 하루 (Family Day) (Cast of Family Outing) *솜사탕 (Cotton Candy) Digital Single *How Did We Get (Lee Hyori Duet with Daesung) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daesung&action=edit&section=4 editReferences #'^' (Korean) Mo, Shin-jeong. [http://news.hankooki.com/lpage/sports/200806/h2008061618534591990.htm 빅뱅 대성, 트로트 싱글 '날 봐 귀순' 공개 (Big Bang's Daesung Reveals Trot Single "Nalbwa Gwisun")]. The Korea Times. June 16, 2008. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daesung#cite_ref-trot_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daesung#cite_ref-trot_1-1 ''b] (English) Han, Sang-hee. Young Singers Jumping Into Trot Genre. The Korea Times. April 28, 2009. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' (Korean) [http://www.hankyung.com/news/app/newsview.php?aid=200810123406c 시아준수 아이큐 100? ‘패밀리 폭소’ (Xiah Junsu's IQ 100? Family Bursts into Laughter)]. Korea Economic Daily/''GoNews''. October 12, 2008. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' (Korean) [http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?news_uid=258356 빅뱅 대성 “귀여움 즐길 ‘캣츠’ 무대 선보일터” (Big Bang's Daesung Delights in Cats)]. Newsen. September 17, 2008. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' (English) Big Bang members to play selves in musical. The Korea Herald. June 25, 2009. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' (English) Han, Sang-hee. Big Bang Member Injured in Car Accident. The Korea Times. August 12, 2009. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' (English) Dae-sung to Undergo Surgery This Week. The Korea Times. August 17, 2009. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' (Korean) Park, Se-yeon. [http://news.joins.com/article/147/3816147.html?ctg=15 빅뱅, 대성 포함 ‘드림콘서트’ 총출동..5멤버 6개월만의 국내무대 (Big Bang, Including Daesung, Perform Together at "Dream Concert" for First Time in 6 Months in Korea)]. Joins.com/''Newsen''. October 9, 2009. Retrieved October 27, 2009. #'^' "'패떴' 떠나는 대성, 솔로신곡 '솜사탕' 온라인공개". Star News. 2010.01.20. Retrieved 22 January 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Daesung&action=edit&section=5 editExternal links *Big Bang's official site |} |}